


Dear g.o.d, let's talk.

by moderndayportia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndayportia/pseuds/moderndayportia
Summary: We all have a lot of questions for you, so lets have a conversation.





	Dear g.o.d, let's talk.

You obviously have something to say, and I am here to listen. DM me and we can set up a time and place. Don't be a coward. I'm here holding out an opportunity for you to say your piece. I have a few things I'd like to share with you as well. Let's talk.


End file.
